Rin vs Sebastian Anime Battles 2
by WriterGodz112
Summary: RIN the son of satan was going on a date with Shiemi when he heard a big explosion outside. He went to investigate but he was sucked into the "Anime Jump" where when a anime crosses over to another without the artist's or author's permission. He meets Ciel and Sebastian tensions rise when he rats out Ciel and Sebastian but they have other means of doing things. Killing him in Blue!
1. Chapter 1

Rin Okumura vs Sebastian

Anime Battles 2

True Cross Academy 2016

Hi my name is Rin Okumura I am a exwire at True Cross Academy I am building to be a paladin but I have not gotten that far yet. I thought the rescuing of Izumo would bring us up to a Senior Exorcist but that requires even more! But out of all the demons I have face none of them were this hard to beat. This hard to fight. The story I am about to tell you is horrible the demon butler called Sebastian lives in England but when he seen me he instantly thought "Shit another one" He thought as we were eye to eye.

But sad thing about is he lives in the victorian times like 1890's But somehow he Anime Jumped which is where a certain anime crossover with another without the author or artist knowing about it. But when we met we knew we must fight and one of us has to die. We will now travel to late June in 2014 where I met and fought him.

Chapter 1:True Cross Academy 2014

"Ugh when can I spy on Izumo!" Renzo said as he was reading a dirty mag.

"Hey spy!" Bon said as he pushed Renzo off the bed and Shima reacted

"Hey I was a spy but I am not anymore!" SHIMA said throwing the mag in Bon's face

"YOU ASKED FOR IT SPY!" Bon said as he chased Renzo out of the room into the girls wing. I Rin Okumura was reading manga while Shiemi was tiding up my room. She is so sexy when she is cleaning I don't know why but she is so sexy! "Rin I found this do you want it?" SHIEMI said as I grabbed the costume from her. It was a Goku costume I got in Kyoto.

It was summer break when me and Shimei had our first date. Of course I offered her a Manga Cafe date but she is looking for the more regular date. The dinner.

We arrived at a nice ramen resturant in Akibara she ordered the most expensive meal ever! But Yukio got me covered he gave me 1000 Yen thank you brother! So I ordered the chicken special that was only 500 Yen. "Rin this is the most excellent thing you have did for me you know that. I know you like me from the very start but. RIN I love you to my heart. So whatever you do protect me with our life" She said coming closer to me knocking glasses with her boobs.

But then there was a explosion outside that caused me to react in my fighting stance. I seen a big hole in the sky that sucked me into! SHIMEI was about to come out but it was too late I was already in the Anime Jump.

I was knocked around and I fell in a elegant grass of flowers then I see a blonde kid looking scared. Then he came out the demon butler Sebastian came to investigate. "Welcome Rin Okumura we have been expecting you." Sebastian said as I looked at him eye to eye. "I am pleased Sebastian I believe we live in different worlds. "I know that Son of Satan" He said smiling as we now glared at each other.

"Hello Rin sorry about him he has been acting sketchy lately" Ciel said as he stood in the door. "Tea?" CIEL asked him as Rin walked in looking at Sebastian "Well my dad has been talking about you" Rin whispered to Sebastian as He and Sebastian stood side by side.

Rin walked into the common room while Mey-Rin served them tea falling as usual. "Let me get that" Rin said helping her she looked at him. She blushed and he made tea. "Good Earl Gray very good indeed" Ciel said as Rin bowed and smirked at Sebastian.

"So Rin what is this "Anime Jump"" Ciel asked Rin

"This may be far advanced than the victorian times but a "Anime Jump" is where a anime crosses over into another anime's world without the author's or artist's consent or permission. So basically its like Game Jumping" Rin said as Ciel nodded "I see so basically its like a illegal crossover without the creators knowing about it?" CIEL said as Rin nodded. "Instresting" Ciel said as he looked out the window

"Anime Jumping first started when Goku transported to City Z in the One Punch Man Universe a year from today" Rin said as Ciel nodded "I get it so if we go to your world which we will not that means we just broken the law of Anime?" CIEL said as Rin nodded "Where is this Anime rules?" CIEL said as Rin pulled out a sheet

Anime Characters Rules

All Anime Characters must act as the creator intended it to be

No Anime Characters "Anime Jump" at any time without Artist's or Writer's permission

"I see well then how did you jump if you didn't start it?" CIEL asked Rin

"Someone from this world activated it and wants me to come here. I think its your butler Sebastian!" RIN said grabbing his sword and pinning him to the wall. He was now a blue demon. Sebastian glared at him and Rin calmed down.

"I must be going now see you guys on Saturdays on TV!" RIN said as he was sucked into the Anime Jump. "Sebastian Anime Jump into his world we must kill him before he rats us out" Ciel said looking out the window.

"We didn't tell him it was us who invented the Anime Jump" Ciel said activating the coordinates for Blue Exorcist. "Long live the King" He said as he stepped in so did Sebastian and Anime Jumped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I arrived back at my dorm when Shiemi was hugging me and asking me all sorts of questions on where I was. I just said I had a bad dream thats all,but I knew something more is up.

I seen the same Anime Jump I came from opening right over True Cross Academy I raced out and onto the stairs and seen blue lighting and a big hole that has winds up to 200 miles an hour. Then I see Ciel and Sebastian come out from it and crush a car. I knew he wouldn't give up a good fight.

Then Yukio and the gang came out and witness the two characters walk up the stairs of the high school. They were kicking people off the stairs and killing them on impact. Not very gentlemanly like.

"Hey we meet again" Sebastian said licking a butter knife

"Yup we meet again but this time in my world" Rin said grabbing his sword

"So lets fight" Sebastian said as he had six knifes between his hands.

"This fast I thought we get to KNOW each other first" Rin said smiling

"Oh fine lets play it that way then" Sebastian said

"Sebastian you are the demon who killed my mom Yuri,You were hiding until you traveled back in time to erase what you did to my mom. But you meet Ciel Phantomhive a lonely prisoner who promised that he will be your heir and your master. But all you are doing is kissing up to him to brutally murder him in his sleep. You are waiting for the perfect moment when he trusts you then you strike. Instantly slicing his throat and disposing the body on the roof. Am I right Sebastian of Black Butler?" RIN said as Sebastian clapped

"Rin Okumumra son of satan. You are my cousin because we were born from the same sperm Satan. But I was adopted by a bunch of warlocks and witches that I became human and more dangerous. RIN OKUMURA Adopted by Paladin Shiro Fujimoto at the age of 1 you have twin brother Yukio who is a exorcist who is also your demon teacher. He saved your ass when you unleashed hobgoblins in the classroom. YOU SAVED your friend Izumo Kamiki from the Illuminati hands in Inari." Sebastian said as Rin smiled

"Well thats settled" Rin said releasing the sword form its scabbard. "Now Sebastian lets fight" Rin said angrily.

"My pleasure" Sebastian said with dark waves around him.

They flew up into the air and on the roof. RIN spun his sword and Sebastian circled around him. The sounds of swords and knifes swinging. Then Sebastian attacks first but Rin kicks him in his stomach and launches him in the football field.

Rin jumped up and landed on the field making a big hole. Rin had blue flames around him and Sebastian ran as fast as he could to Rin but Sebastian got knocked on the ground. "Come on Sebastian you are better than that!" RIN said walking off. Sebastian instantly zoomed up and thrown his three knifes impacting RIN in the back.

Rin screamed and blood sprayed from his wounds. RIN pulled them out and threw them at great speed at Sebastian. Then Sebastian collected them just by waving his hands to where they were coming.

Rin then slammed his hand on the ground and made a long line that leads down. Sebastian jumped up and kicked Rin in his face and launched him into Mandrake. He launched Gundam Figures at Sebastian but he slices them and the rare and old toys fell down. He then grabbed manga off from the shelves and flings them at Sebastian hitting him in his face and his balls. RIN ran and jumped through the window and sucker kicked him.

Sebastians face impacted Rin's Hightop All Stars making Sebastian break his nose.

Sebastian was bleeding dark blood as he said "Be Warned Son of Satan I will kill you where you hurt. Your girlfriend.

"You can't find her. I know you can't" Rin said

"True Cross Academy Girls Dorm Room 112" Sebastian said disappearing

"Fuck" Rin said running "SHIEMI!" RIN yelled as Ciel looked at Rin


End file.
